


nothing and nowhere to hide

by kismetNemesis



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: (I don't know what else to call it here), (of a sort), Aftercare, Bondage, Exhibitionism, F/M, Finger Sucking, Light Dom/sub, Masturbation, Table Sex, The Adventure Zone: Nights, Vibrators, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-01
Updated: 2017-04-01
Packaged: 2018-10-13 12:07:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10513452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kismetNemesis/pseuds/kismetNemesis
Summary: Tom is a nervous and easily embarrassed man, and Troth takes some measures to ensure that he can't hide the way he feels.





	

**Author's Note:**

> My friends: A table vibrator is not hot.  
> Me: Just fucking try me.

Tom pulled at his restraints, unable to slip even his slender wrists out from the binds.

“Are you comfortable, friend?” asked Troth, who was fastening his feet to the lower corners of the table. 

“A-are you sure this thing is safe?” Tom eyed the contraption he was strapped to as best as he could. It was a somewhat ridiculous sex toy from the days before technomancy, a tilted table with a motorized vibrator in its center. The vibrator part was currently still, but it was pressed between Tom’s legs, slowly warming to his bare skin.

Troth stopped in her labors and looked at him gravely, furrowing her eyebrows. 

“I am very sure. Are you certain you’re okay with this?”

“Yes, yes,” said Tom hurriedly. “Nervous but, uh, excited. That’s my motto.” Troth nodded and smiled, looking him up and down. She’d carefully piled his clothes on a nearby end table, and there was nothing stopping her from looking at every inch of him.

Which, he reflected, was the point.

He’d already tried to cover his face several times during the set up to this endeavor. It was a nervous habit for him to hide himself, something Troth found endearing but frustrating. She liked to see him, he’d learned. The louder and more responsive he was, the more she got into it, and he was always eager to do whatever he could to get her to look at him heavy-lidded with lust.

“Should I take off your glasses?” she asked. He shook his head.

“No! I want to see you too.” He wanted to hide his face at that, as well, but instead forced himself to make eye contact with her as she gave him a fond half-smile.

“Let’s begin,” she murmured, leaning in close and kissing his mouth, his jaw, his stomach, his hip, his thigh, methodical and tantalizing. He could feel her breath.

She drew back, glancing at his face once more before casually slipping off her shirt. Even before she took off her bra (the kind built for support), Tom was mesmerized by the rise and fall of her chest. Something about the casual intimacy of it made his throat catch. 

Plus, he just liked boobs. 

Troth stretched her arms over her head, flexing her arm muscles and stretching in a way that made Tom dizzy.

“Are you trying to kill me?” he joked.

“What do you mean?”

“You’re so _beautiful _.” He tried to gesture to emphasize his point, but was forcefully reminded that he was strapped down. He wiggled, watching Troth watch him do it.__

__“Thank you,” she replied, gaze glued to his crotch. “I’m going to turn this on, okay?”_ _

__Tom nodded, bracing himself in anticipation. Troth bent over and fiddled with the device. For a moment, nothing happened, but then a strong vibration suddenly shook to life._ _

__Tom let out a shuddering gasp, and Troth made a noise of approval, immediately straightening back up to look at him._ _

__“How does it feel?”_ _

__“Good. _Intense_ ,” he amended._ _

__Tom was used to a more gradual build from technomantic vibrators, but everything about this situation was like being thrown into the deep end of a pool. He was pinned, exposed, almost under examination. He knew Troth was watching even as he screwed his eyes shut and moved his hips as much as he could._ _

__When he opened them again, Troth had one hand down her pants, casual as anything. Tom had known she was going to do this, of course, but the sight of her wrist moving in slow circles was unexpectedly overpowering._ _

__He felt as though he was intruding on her privacy, somehow, even though she was clearly drinking the sight of him in, biting her lip every time he made a noise._ _

__He tried, unsuccessfully, to clench his thighs together, but was thwarted once again by his bonds. There was really nothing he could do about his situation, save use one of the signals he and Troth had set up beforehand if he wanted to stop, and he really, really didn’t._ _

__“My friend,” Troth said, voice heavy with arousal. “Talk to me.”_ _

__“I, I’m.” Tom tried to find his focus, but the vibration was unrelenting, even if he stopped moving. “I want to look good for you.” He winced at his incoherency, but it seemed to do something for Troth, whose hand sped up a little._ _

__“You look wonderful.” He pressed his head back into the table, trying by reflex to escape her attention, while at the same time feeling a spike of heat in his stomach._ _

__“Thanks,” he choked, closing his eyes again._ _

__“Look at me,” said Troth suddenly. Her free hand cupped his cheek, thumb stroking over his lips. He obeyed, eyes darting between her face and her chest. He wanted to be closer to her, but settled for what he could get: her fingers in his mouth, her eyes on his._ _

__He tried, briefly, to catalogue the way she was panting, the pads of her fingers on his tongue, anything to keep from losing it too quickly. Troth never teased him about it, but he always wanted to hold out anyway._ _

__“It’s alright,” she said gently, drawing another moan out from around her fingers. She took a half-step back for a better view, still holding his jaw open. “You can come for me.” Tom hadn’t consciously realized he’d been waiting for permission before he got it, but with a few more thrusts against the vibrator, he was done._ _

__Troth withdrew and let him hang there, breathing heavily, squirming away from the now unpleasantly overstimulating vibration. His eyes were closed in recovery, but he heard her soft, low moan, a sign that she’d come as well._ _

__Mercifully, Troth turned the vibrator off immediately and began to undo his bonds, starting from the ankles and finishing with his hands. He nearly collapsed, jelly-legged, into her arms, and she carried him over to the bed, lying down with his head pillowed on her chest._ _

__“Are you alright, Tom?” she asked, carefully removing his glasses and setting them on the side table. He nodded vigorously. “I enjoyed that,” she said, covering her own face with one hand and grinning shyly._ _

__“That was fucking great,” he said, once he found his voice._ _

__“It was in fact fucking great.” He laughed in surprise to hear her swear, then nuzzled at her collarbone._ _

__“I’m glad that you like to see me,” he whispered. She began stroking his hair._ _

__“It means a great deal that you trust me to take control.”_ _

__“Hey, I sure as hell don’t know what I’m doing when _I’m_ in charge.” He kissed her, soft and somehow shy even after what they’d just done. _ _

__He wanted to fall asleep right there, even if it was just for a few minutes before she made them get up and clean. Tieflings were warmer than half-elves, and Troth was always better than any blanket._ _

__Luckily, she didn’t mind him hiding his face in the crook of her neck as he drifted off, safe in her arms._ _

**Author's Note:**

> This is loosely based on actual historical vibrators which were the size of a table, though I did not do very much research, haha.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
